Santana
Early Life Born as P7-Theta205's public records indicate that she was born to psychic parents as part of a genetic breeding program designed to create powerful psychics. Raised in a creche, she wasn't aware of her biological parents or family but had many parental figures and siblings in her life. When she was a young adult, she was taken into the main academy for psychics, and was trained according to her psychic ability and manipulation (PAM ) rating of 7, which was 2 points higher than both of her parents - which was considered a successful pairing since many psychics are not only infertile, but produce non-psychic offspring. Since psychics who rate 9 or above are taken to the Atrium - the psychic cloister - Santana was monitored for any progression in her abilities. The jump between a P7 and P9 is an extremely difficult feat though, so it was mostly a precaution and not an expectation. She was enrolled in psychic training courses suited to her rank, and was permitted to pursue one subject of her choice: music. At the age of 16 she was allowed to select her own name when she officially enrolled in the Corps. She picked the name Santana ''in honor of one of the Troubadours of Peace that roamed the Woods of ancient Earth. What she's in for: Santana was part of a group of smugglers that went from transporting SyCo (pronounced Sicko), a heavily addictive psychic drug, to transporting live psychics to a genetic experimentation lab for tons of money. During her last smuggling run, she was intercepted by a Corps ship. Her ship exploded and her rescue pod was slightly cracked during the escape. She almost died due to oxygen deprivation, the immediate and incredible temperature drop, and the subsequent pressure destabilization, but her pod was pulled into the Corps ship in time to save her. Due to the oxygen deprivation, it took several months to regain her ability to speak, walk and remember her life, but there are still noticeable gaps in her memory, especially around the time of the accident. All of the other 25 psychics on the ship died in the explosion, and 4 non-psychics in other shoddy lifepods were severely injured and left brain-dead due to exposure. Afterwards, she was convicted of 155 charges of human trafficking and 59 charges of crimes against psychics, 25 counts of murder and 4 counts of attempted murder. The Corps declined to accept her for rehabilitation, and she is required to take latency drugs while in prison to neutralize her mental abilities while serving her sentence. Current Activities Santana works at a Laundromat and used clothing store called Everyone Deserves a Second Change, located in the Orange village . It specializes in used garments, tailoring and professional steam cleaning. She is the owner of the business, and lives in the small single-room apartment above it. She has taken great care in establishing the business, and serves a distinct and dedicated clientele. Skills She is well educated by the Corps and trained in legal and financial concerns. She plays the space guitar often and well. She is a skilled tailor and humble shopkeeper. Personal Life Not much is known about her personal life other than the fact that she has a tattoo on her arm with the name Ruby in a heart. If asked, she will say that "Ruby was her sweetest love, but she was murdered by space pirates." It's hard to tell if she's telling the truth or being a bitch. '''Rumor has it that:' :...She deals SyCo. :...She is still a Corps agent. :...She was experimented on by the genetics lab. :...She is a rogue psychic that lost her mind and made up a crazy story. :...She killed everyone on the ship personally due to the SyCo. Category:inmate Category:Psychic Category:Character Category:PC Category:PC-Mandi